¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?
by Viridiana
Summary: Se dio cuenta que la queria... pero primero tenia que invitarla a salir... SAKUXSASU Primer fic, pero vale la pena... leanlo...


**Hola!!!**

**-Jiji... al fin logre hacer un ONE-SHOT de este anime... -Viri tenia estrellitas en sus ojos.**

**-Hump... -Sasuke siguio jugando con el Wii del hermano de Viri.**

**-¡Itai! -Naruto se sobo la cabeza mientras Shikamaru alzaba la caja que le habia caido en la cabellera rubia.**

**-Eres escandaloso... y eso es problematico... -Shika bostezo. -Yo me voy a dormir...**

**-u.u Son raros... -Viri tenia una enorme gota en la nuca.**

**ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE NARUTO... PERO DENLE LA OPORTUNIDAD, SI?**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENCE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?**

Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… Algo, o más bien alguien andaba en ellos.

-Maldito Sasuke… -Gimoteo mientras dejaba que los rayos del sol bañaran su cuerpo. -¡Detesto tu aire de misterio!

Ahí, recostada en el bosque dejo que su Inner hablara por ella.

-En realidad, no… -Un rubor tiño sus mejillas. –Ese podría ser uno de tus más grandes defectos, pero al fin y al cabo humano…

El sol que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles le daba al ambiente un toque de nostalgia.

-Creo que en verdad el no siente nada por mi… Ya no soy la misma niña de antes… y aun asi… el no me ve.

Con sus 19 años recién cumplidos, era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

-Menos de Sasuke…

Cerró los ojos y tomo fuerzas. De un solo impulso se enderezo y empezó a brincar por las ramas de los árboles.

-Pensar en esas cosas no me deja nada bueno…

Cuando llego a su departamento un aroma diferente la extraño.

-¿Flores?

Habia un ramo de gardenias en su puerta y perfumaban el lugar. Pero ella no tenia ni idea de quien se las pudo haber dejado… Las levanto y empezó a olerlas, asi fue como descubrió una minúscula nota.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –Parpadeo confundida… esa letra. -¿Sasuke?

-Es una pregunta sencilla… ¿la puedes responder? –El Uchiha apareció en la ventana del descanso.

-¿Esta noche? Creo que nada… -Aun se encontraba en shock. ¿Sasuke le pregunto que iba a hacer? ¿Sasuke le dio flores? ¡¿SE VA A ACABAR EL MUNDO?!

-Muy bien… nos vemos enfrente de la Academia Ninja… a las 7:00… -Se iba a dar la vuelta pero la pelirosa lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estas invitando a salir? ¿A dónde vamos? –_Aquí debe de haber alguna trampa… si, seguramente es eso…_

-Pues llámalo como quieras… y… decide tu a donde quieres que vayamos. Nos vemos a esa hora… -Desapareció tal cual, como llego.

-¡Argh! Odio cuando hace eso… -Entro a su piso y dejo en una mesita las flores… -¡SASUKE ME INVITO A SALIR! –Se dejo caer a su sillón. – ¿Qué me pondré? ¿A dónde ir en nuestra cita?

-¡SI! ¡LO SABIA! SABIA QUE NUESTRO SEXY SASUKE-KUN NOS AMA… -Su Inner estaba llena de corazones e iba flotando de un lugar a otro.

-Nunca eres de ayuda… -Agito su cabeza y entro a su recamara. -¡Necesito OPINIONES DE MUJERES!

* * *

-¿A ti tambien te mando a llamar de urgencia? –Ino saludo a Ten-Ten.

-Si… cancele mi entrenamiento con Neji por venir… -La castaña hizo un puchero.

-Ahhh, asi que los rumores eran ciertos… Hyuga-san y tu están saliendo… -La rubia observo las reacciones de la otra.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Quién te dijo eso? –La chica de los odangos se puso roja y miraba a todos lados para ver si alguien mas habia oido. –No hables de esas cosas a la ligera….

-Caíste… -Ino le saco la lengua. –La verdad es que entre los "antiguos novatos" rondan varias noticias y tu y el figuran en algunas…

-Ahhh, entonces… ¿Qué es eso de que Sai ya conoce a tu familia? –Se desquito por el comentario de la otra.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Chillo tan fuerte que las personas las miraban con curiosidad. –Aquí no pasa nada, avancen, avancen… -La jalo hacia la entrada del edificio de Sakura. –Estamos a mano…

-Hola… ¿están discutiendo? –Hinata estaba recargada al comienzo de las escaleras.

-Para nada, ya sabes como nos llevamos… ¿Tambien a la emergencia? –Ten-ten le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de bienvenida.

-Si, Sakura me mando un recado con Naruto… -Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo va su noviazgo? –Ino empezó a subir los escalones.

-Bi… en. –Estaba como un tomate. -¿Creen que esta emergencia tenga que ver con lo que me dijo Naruto?

-Creo que después de todo no son rumores… -Ten-ten toco a la puerta.

-¡Pasen!

La voz de la Haruno se oía amortiguada… y ellas casi se caen de espaldas cuando vieron el desastre que reinaba en el departamento.

-¿Sakura? –Hinata estaba sin habla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí frentona? –Alzo una blusa. -¡Esto es mío! Te dije que si lo tenias y me contestaste que no….

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! –Salio una Sakura en bata y llorando. -¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

-¿Nada? –Ten-ten señalo la sala. –Tienes más ropa que yo…

-No entienden… ¡Sasuke-kun me invito a salir! – Se dejo caer al piso. -¡Y ni siquiera se a donde vamos!

-¡Wow, wow, párate ahí! –Ino cerró los ojos. -¿Te invito a salir?

-Si… Y me regalo esas flores… -Las tres miraron el arreglo y la quijada se les cayo al piso.

-Y Neji solo me ha regalado una… -Frunció las cejas. –Sasuke Uchiha sigue siendo el mejor partido de la aldea…

-Sai solo me ha regalado pinturas, y no las menosprecio… pero a veces quisiera unas flores verdaderas… -La oji-azul bajo los hombros derrotada.

-A ustedes cuando menos le han dado regalos que valen la pena… -Hinata se encorvo como viejita. –Naruto solo me ha dado botes de ramen instantáneo…

Las cuatro estaban envueltas en una aura azul… hasta que el teléfono las saco de su depresión.

-¿Diga? –La oji-jade contesto.

-Ese perezoso tenía toda la razón…

-¿Temari-san? –Al oír el nombre salieron del estado.

-Dedujo que Sasuke te invitaría a salir… y que seguramente tú y las demás se encontrarían deprimidas… -Un grillito sonó en el otro lado de la línea. – Vaya… ¿es tan genio o solo es adivino?

-Temari-san… -Sakura miro el reloj. -¡¿Las 4:00?!

-Deja el SAN, solo dime Temari… y ¡Rayos! ¿A que hora se verán? –Sakura oyó un quejido y como se caían cosas. -¿Podrías bajar a ayudarme? Este tonto que ya tiro la mitad de las bolsas…

-No soy tonto, estas cosas pesan demasiado… -Esa era la voz de Shikamaru. –Esto es problemático…

-Bajan enseguida… -Colgó el teléfono. –Temari esta abajo necesita ayuda…

-Yo voy, necesito aire fresco… -Ten-ten abrió la puerta. -¿Por qué Neji no es un poco mas "expresivo"?

-Basta, tiempo de ayudarte… -Ino empezó a juntar la ropa. –Hoy por ti, mañana por mi… Frentezota con suerte…

-Gracias chicas… -Sakura tambien emprendió a recoger.

-¡Tu! –Temari entro seguida un Shika y una Ten-ten cargando ropa. -¡A tu recamara! Yo haré el resto…

-Yo me voy… aquí dejo esto… -Nara boto las bolsas e iba a salir cuando sintio unos labios en su mejilla, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. –Son una total y completa molestia… pero no seriamos nada sin ellas…

-¡Pasas por mi al rato! –Todas estaban divertidas con esa pareja. -¡Vamos a ponernos en movimiento! NO quiero desperdiciar estos dias que le pedi a mi hermano…

De pronto la peli rosa estuvo rodeada de cuatro chicas que le escudriñaban el cabello, la ropa y de mas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Dolerá? –Sakura trago saliva.

-Solo un poco…-Temari le sonrió sádicamente.

* * *

-¡Genial! Simplemente genial…

Haruno iba esquivando gente mientras intentaba que la falda no se subiera; debido a la tela no pudo ponerse un short debajo, asi que si no quería mostrar su ropa interior… tenia que andarse con cuidado. Eran exactamente las 7:25 e iba tarde.

-¡Rayos! Siempre voy puntual… justamente hoy tenia que adoptar el complejo de Kakashi-sensei…

Al fin vio la entrada de la Academia y a un pelinegro recargado en la puerta… algo ansioso, por cierto…

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun… -El seguía con la cabeza abajo. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba bastante enojado… ¡Con lo importante que era ese dia! Los nervios los tenia a flor de piel… ¡Y ella llegando tarde!

Desde que escucho las platicas de sus "reencontrados amigos" acerca de que sus parejas se quejaban acerca de su falta de sensibilidad…

Y los creía estupidos… ¡Si, leyeron bien! Estupidos… Se escondían y aparentaban que solo eran amigos… cuando media Aldea sabia de sus "encuentros". Los únicos que no tenían reparos en decir acerca de sus novias eran: Naruto y Shikamaru. El primero tenia la boca demasiado grande como para guardarse el secreto y el segundo, bueno… el era demasiado flojo para esconderse…

Y el, Sasuke Uchiha… al fin tenia claro lo que quería… ¡PERO ELLA NO LO HACIA MAS FACIL LLEGANDO TARDE!

-¿Sasuke?

Conto hasta 10 antes de decidirse a alzar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, no se arrepintió ni un solo instante.

A su lado; una pelirosa con su cabello corto apenas peinado en una coleta, de donde salían mechones rebeldes alrededor de su cara. La blusa en cuello "V" de color azul marino y mangas 3/4 . Una falda blanca, justa y encima de la rodilla por unos cuantos dedos; entornaban sus piernas… bastante lindas gracias a los entrenamientos. Complementaban el atuendo unos flats blancos, un collar a tono y un maquilla acentuando sus labios y sus ojos.

-¿Sasuke? –Sakura le paso la mano por los ojos, lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Llegas tarde… -Se enderezo y se noto la diferencia de alturas.

-Si, lo siento… -Se sonrojo y alzo la mirada al cielo. -_¡Kami! ¡Se ve más guapo de lo normal!_

El chico tenía puesta una camisa negra, con los primeros botones sueltos. Unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos del color de la camisa. Tenia una muñequera con el logo de los Uchiha, y en su brazo estaba el tatuaje de los ANBU.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Principiaron a caminar sin rumbo.

-La verdad… no me interesa mucho a donde vayamos… -Sus ojos verdes miraban el cielo. –Hoy hace un lindo clima…

-Hump.

**¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?,  
Vamos te invito a bailar,  
o si prefieres un cine  
o tan solo caminar.**

-Pensé que serias como las demás chicas… -El Uchiha recordó una conversación con sus amigos.

-¿Las demás? –Sakura trago saliva al sentir ese nudo en su garganta.

-Si, he oido que todas prefieren lugares caros… -Le regreso el alma al cuerpo al escuchar eso. –Pero tu solo quieres estar conmigo, ¿no es asi? –Y una sonrisa tan llena de arrogancia adorno su rostro.

-Natural de ti… -Haruno rodó los ojos y siguió su camino hasta un parque. –Vamos a sentarnos…

Aunque compartían el banco y casi, casi hasta el mismo metro de campo… Ninguno mediaba palabra.

Ella tenía dudas… ¿Para que me invito? ¿Qué quiere? ¡¿Por qué no me dice nada?!

Sasuke… el… no sabia como empezar…

**¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?,  
Vamos te invito salir,  
quiero encontrarme contigo,  
algo te quiero decir....**

-Esto se esta poniendo incomodo… -La pelirosa rompió el silencio. –Sasuke… esto es ridículo… somos amigos desde la niñez… y aunque cuando te fuiste… -Los recuerdos la bombardearon. –Dejamos de serlo, creo que aun hay confianza, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

No entendió a que se refería. -¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué me esperaste esos años? No estabas segura si volvería… y no te importo… -Los ojos negros escudriñaron los verdes. -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esperarme?

-"Eso" se llama: amor, Sasuke… -Se permitió suspirar. –Das todo de ti, y no esperas que la otra persona te lo regrese… Amas, aun si la otra persona no lo siente por ti… -Cerro los ojos. –Pero uno tambien se cansa de esperar…

-¿Ya te cansaste? –Con su mano hizo que lo mirara. -¿Ya no me amas?

-Si, ya me canse… pero no estoy segura si quiero dejarte de querer… -Le regalo una sonrisa triste. –No sabes lo que daría por tu… en verdad… me quisieras aunque fuera un poco de lo que yo te amo…

**Esta noche voy a confesarte  
todo lo que siento.  
Esta noche tomaré tu mano  
te hablaré de amor.  
Esta noche voy a decidirme  
te hablaré de amor.**

-Cuando haz pasado toda tu vida solo como yo, hay pocas cosas de la vida que te gustan o que extrañas cuando no están contigo… -Analizo un poco mas lo que iba a decir. –Me gustan mis peleas con el idiota de Naruto, extrañe Konoha… pero tambien estabas tu en mis pensamientos… -Las frases hicieron que los ojos jade le miraron con expectativa. –Fuiste la única que en verdad quiso conocerme, no solo por la fachada… ¡Querías ver que habia dentro de mi! Querías sanar todo lo muerto de mi corazón…

-Pero tu nunca quisiste… -Le paso un dedo por su cara. –Me rechazabas y despreciabas mis intentos de darte cariño…

-No era el momento. El odio, la venganza y la impotencia de lo ocurrido en mi niñez me nublaban la cabeza… -Lanzo un bufido de exasperación. –Y ahora me siento ridículo… he dicho mas de lo que nunca creí que le diría a alguien…

-Sasuke… le estas dando rodeos…

-Eres una molestia… -Le sonrió con naturalidad, y ella conoció por fin… su sonrisa de felicidad. –Pero MI molestia…

-¿Eso es lo mas cercano a una declaración, verdad? –Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Si, es lo que más obtendrás de mí… -Le froto la espalda y le susurro al oido. -¿Te conformas con eso?

-No… - Se paro de puntitas y acerco su labios a los de el. –Pero si me das un beso… tal vez…

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo…

Desaparecieron la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la alzo en vilo y la apretó contra el. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, asi eran las cosas ni mas ni menos…

Cuando la falta de aire les recordó, que eran humanos y lo necesitaban para vivir… Sasuke frunció las cejas.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Esa falda es demasiado escandalosa… -Oh si… los Uchiha son celosos posesivos…

-¡Claro que no! La que uso para las misiones es aun mas corta… -Grave error, Sasuke enarco aun más su mirada.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar acerca de es uniforme… -La abrazo y la saco del parque.

-¡Oh, no Uchiha! El que tu y yo estemos empezando una relación… no te da derecho a decidir que usare… -Por dentro estaba mas que divertida por sus celos.

-Hump… ya veremos… -Cada tanto miraba con el Sharingan a los hombres que se les iban los ojos a las piernas de SU novia. –Entonces… ¿cine, cena, o…?

**¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?  
Vamos te invito a bailar,  
o si prefieres un cine  
o tan solo caminar.**

**¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?**

**Vamos te invito salir,  
quiero encontrarme contigo,  
algo te quiero decir....**

-Caminemos, ¿si? –Sakura se puso delante de el. –Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha…

-Yo tambien, Sakura… yo tambien… -La aparto de su camino, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Creo que será una larga caminata…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –La pelirosa estaba entretenida mirando algunas tiendas.

-Porque unos metros más adelante vienen el idiota de Naruto con los demás… y ya nos vieron abrazados… -La alzo en sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Que haces? –Como pudo se cubrió para que su ropa no se viera.

-No quiero dar explicaciones, por lo menos, no hoy… -Les mando su típica sonrisa de: "Yo-soy-todopoderoso-Sasuke-Uchiha-y-nadie-lo-evitara"

-¡Sasuke! –El rubio vio sus intenciones. -¡Ni lo intentes! ¡¿QUE LE HACES A SAKURA-CHAN?!

-Hasta luego…

De un salto llego al tejado y corrió por ellos.

Solo la luna, Sakura y el sabrían donde pasarían esa noche…

**Esta noche voy a confesarte,  
todo lo que siento.**

**Esta noche tomaré tu mano,  
te hablaré de amor.  
Esta noche voy a decidirme,  
te hablaré de amor.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¿Ves, Naruto? Sasuke tambien tiene un lado lindo...**

**-Vaya... quien lo diria... -Le mando una sonrisita picara al pelinegro. -Uyyy... se me hace que me haran tio proximamente...**

**-¡Callate! -Acitvo el sharingan.**

**-Vamos... no pelees... son problematicos cuando estan juntos... -Se puso en medio, pero lo quitaron.**

**-¡Empeza Sasuke! Quiero ver hasta donde eres capaz...**

**-¡Hump... te hare tragarte tus palabras!**

**-¡NO! ¡EN MI CASA NO!**

**Bueno... pues me despido...**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen un rw, si?**

**LA CANCION ES: ¿Que vas a hacer esta noche? de Palito Ortega (amo la musica de ese señor!!! *o*)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
